Black Hood
“… I Black Hood am New Evo City’s reckoning and by tomorrow at an announced hour criminality will be reborn and this time you’ll have something to fear at night… because Chaos will be unleashed." -Black Hood's bold Broadcast to the World and First sighting. Black Hood is a Prominent Antagonist featuring and making an appearance in 2059's The Superhero Revolution and after a supposed fake death appearing back in 2059's The Invasion as an Anti-Villain called White Hood. History of Black Hood Early Life Jack Anthony Reacher was born on the 5th of August in the year of 2025. Raised by a drunken and abusive father called Anthony Reacher and by a loving and caring mother who took the abusiveness from her husband called Aaliyah Reacher. However, Jack wasn't alone he had his sister, Amara Reacher who help him through his rough childhood and struggles. They were really close siblings, being by each other's side during the school and high school. Because of their abusive and drunken father most of the times Jack had to learn things by himself and sometimes even take care of his sister, which he gladly did for he cared about her more than he did for his father. Jack wasn't your top genius-level intellectual kid but he wasn't that bad at school either, showing the capacity of somewhat of intellect, he showed some great interest in technology. Trying to build a self-made computer from scraps which he earned a good grade on it. But as time moved on he got more depressive and detached from the world, every day he came back from school he would either see his parents argue or see his father beat his mother with no mercy. Jack hated his father with every fiber of his being but he knew he couldn't fight him because he would throw him out of the house and then what would he do? live in the streets? that was a no go for him at the time. So he endures it much as his sister did. When Jack was 18 years old, at the time he showed much greater interest in the military than in his somewhat found passion, which was either something to do with building some pieces of technology or draw. He decided to join the military and become a good hard-working soldier, respecting his superiours and following orders without hesitation because he wanted to do something out of this world, to be something, to get rid of people like his father. Because of his devotion, hard-working and mere sheer powerful will he attracted a few people who were interested in having someone like him as their agent. That someone who approached him was Christine Warren, to him she appeared super sweet and kind, more so than the others who were interested in his abilities. She offered him a chance, a chance to prove himself by taking participation on her latest project which was taken on the Super Soldier Serum labeled "The Black Hood Formula". Jack didn't know if he could trust this woman but after a long conversation about the ups and downs of taking participation in her science project, he eventually agrees and they shake hands to it. The next day, that would be the day where Jack would be changed forever, this would be the day where we would become something greater. He was somewhat nervous and excited at the same time, once he entered the facility and into their science lab, he was stripped off of his clothes till his only piece of clothing were his pants. Being placed inside the bacta tank, Christine told him to calm down as his heart was racing incredibly fast, there was no denying that he was afraid now. Once he calmed down they injected the Serum into his veins and after a series of loud screams and flashes of bright light, once they open up the bacta Jack appeared, panting heavily and sweat dripping off of him. His muscles ripped to the brim and his veins pumped up, the scientist explained that the Serum made him strong as a human being could one-day potentially be, while maintaining the human aspect in him. The scientist tested his reflexes by throwing a metal rod without warning and, of course, Jack caught it with relative ease. While Christine stared at him, not because he was incredibly good looking but because of his sheer incredible will and devotion to his ideology combined with his peak enhanced human strength, he would be her greatest asset to this day. Christine knew that he could be much more dangerous if he had a cybernetically enhanced combat suit. Of course, at the time it was just a prototype, but it was based on Jonothan's unfinished arc reactor technology program, it was unfinished because he left. Jack gladly took her gift and she told him that it was all his to customize, she did however warned him of the unfinished technology and its drawbacks. A few days later Jack took a break to visit his family, they were celebrating his mother's birthday but little did he knew that night will be the day he would kill his father. It happened rather very quickly, his father started to yet again beat and harass his mother but she wasn't the only pray his father craved for. Without even giving it a thought he went into Amara's room and tried to do the same, at that moment something snapped in Jack's head, he takes his combat knife and walks to his father and before he kills him he places the knife on his throat and he gave him a death glare to which his father, for the very first time, feared him. Jack asked his father. "What's wrong? Isn't that funny anymore?" before his father could say anything he slights his throat right then and there. Finally bringing an end to his so-called father. Thankfully, Christine Warren covered it up and said it was just an unfortunate accident that he commited suicide because oforsome unknown reason, may have been depression. While his mother wasn't so thrilled about it she was at least grateful that she doesn't have to live the same life she once did, she is now free of her aggressive husband. This wasn't the first time Jack took a life but he felt strange, he had no feeling towards his father's death, he didn't even cry, Amara tried to talk some sense into him but he made his point clear that it was needed to be done. Months passed when Jack perfected his suit and killed his father, at that time he was also assigned to go to San Diego and assassinate the President who was living there at the time. Accepting the task with no hesitation he sets his course there with his mind set to succeed his goal. But because of Bruce Morgan's involvement that got his sister killed and him being trapped in his suit, he failed dramatically, his mother left because she couldn't bare it anymore and he wasn't any more respected by the CIA. Even Christine Warren talked some sense into him but that night would be her greatest mistake because she snapped at him and through the torture and hell he went through, he became psychologically unstable and in short words, he was insane. Equipment Suit(2059: The Superhero Revolution) His Armor's composition consists of Gold-Titanium nano-particles. The entire armor is stored within a new removable Arc Reactor which also serves as a storing unit for the nano-particles which can be located on his chest and can be deployed when needed. Despite the fact that the suit is composed of billions of nano-particles, the suit possesses incredible durability, power, and flexibility never seen in any of the other previous Suits made in his time. It's features include: Super Strength: The armor amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. This armor is the most durable armor to date. Airtight seal: The suit proved to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: The armor has a completely sealed surface which prevents any sort of exposure to the armor's internal machines. The nanoparticles vibrate with a blazing fast frequency which prevents beings phasing through the armor minorly, meaning they could still phase but would not deal deadly damage to the suit or wearer. Surface reforming/Augmentation: The armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings, and shields of variable size and form. While in combat the suit can move nano-particles to cover other body parts if there isn't enough to completely cover the operator. Nano Particles after moving from one place to another can take up any shape of the new area it has been moved to. High-Velocity flight: The armor is capable of flights faster than Mach 3 with reformed leg thrusters, multiple thrusters embedded to wings, though it was not made for flight, more for combat only but Black Hood made a few tweaks. External Nanostructure deployment: The suit is capable of shooting some of its armor material to form structures to accomplish a wide variety of tasks. Vulnerabilities: With all being said, this armor has nanotech in it, but it is not unlimited and due to overuse or reckless use it could cause the loss of nanotech and the multiples functions the suit might have. Which in the end the user is left with two options: concentrate the remaining nanites to repair and patch the armor, or instead use them to form weapons. Category:Characters